dominionfandomcom-20200214-history
Preliator Empire
Synopsis The Preliator Empire is an enclave of highly genetically engineered Terrans. Its population is Terran, or a sub-spices at least. In practice the citizens of the Preliator Empire classify themselves as Homo Sapiens Novus. Due in no small part to their modifications and use of advanced neuro-synaptic technology the Preliator Empire is highly militaristic, however the Empire would only ever consider war if there was a tangible benefit to getting involved. The Preliator Empire prides itself on its efficiency and services that it offers to its citizens as well as its military forces. The Preliator Empire was a member of the Galactic Senate but has grrew increasingly frustrated with interference from the senate and its inefficient and corrupt nature and thus withdrew from the Senate. The Preliator Empire is predominantly neutral in conflicts between other nations, but has been known to defend its own interests very aggressively. Most of the Citizens of the Empire live in massive City Ships, a cross between a city, battleship and mobile mining facility. Homo Sapiens Novus : The citizens if the Preliator Empire are genetically engineered Terrans, see the main article for more details. Life and Society Life for the citizens of the Empire is defined by the four core goals that are considered essential to live a full life. *Military Service - All citizens must serve in the military for a 50 year tour of duty, this is one of the few areas which the government dictate what citizens must do (the other being voting) *Civilian Service - A period of time spend in the Empire's Civil Service, the Muneris, is considered vital to gain a proper understanding of efficiency. *Trade - All citizens aspire to own their own merchant business and to do well at it. Like most things citizens look at trade in terms of a battle or war. A very cut-throat world, though as the saying goes It isn't personal. *Parenthood - Citizens aspire to be good parents, not simply to have children. The majority believe that romantic attachment between partners is vital, unfortunately Homo Sapiens Novus form such attachments rarely, though they do so for life. Some parents will retire from their jobs to better look after their children. Whichever goal a citizen is pursuing they do so relentlessly and without rest, few citizens have any conception of 'free time' or 'holidays'. Indeed most do not even sleep. Thanks to their natural warrior tendencies and extensive military training every citizen would be regarded as an embattled veteran anywhere else and all keep their skill at arms up to date. As a highly militaristic society military rank holds a lot of prestige, those who successfully complete officer training are highly regarded. It is common to refer to people by rank in everyday conversation, though unless citizens are on active duty they will not issue orders to those below them. A citizen is expected to live up to the achievements of their parents, as such it is common to refer to a 'good family', that which has great success. By no means is a citizen limited to the achievements of their parents, indeed they are expected to exceed them. Because citizens share a multitude of common goals and ideals Imperial society is surprisingly harmonious. Crime is virtually unheard of, but stiff punishments exist for those that do break the law (usually removal from the gene pool). The courts of the Empire are thus mostly concerned with civil cases, trade disputes mainly. Although science is not a core goal many citizens enjoy it and pursue higher learning. Sports are enjoyed throughout the Empire, as a means of training usually, and to outside observers seem unduly violent. Music in the Empire is considered an intellectual exercise, and is widely regarded as being exquisite (if slightly martial). To visit the Empire is an unusual experience as the Empire's citizens have little time or patience to waste on tourists, though they are quite welcoming. Food poses an interesting issue as a Homo Sapiens Novus eats far less than a Terran and is usually a highly efficient food bar, not exactly enjoyable to taste. Visitors will not find any restaurants either. Indeed there is very little for a tourist to do in the Empire, so most visitors have some purpose in going to the Empire, and few stay longer than they need. The Government of the Preliator Empire As the name would imply the Head of State and Sovereign of the Preliator Empire is the Emperor. The Emperor acts as commander-in-chief of the Empire's armed forces and is a hereditary monarch with near unlimited powers in theory. In practice the Emperor's power is kept in check by the Parliament, and Parliaments is kept in check by the Emperor. As such the Empire is usually referred to as a constitutional monarchy, though the Empire lacks a constitution document. Instead the organisation of the Empire is contained in the collected archives of the Acts of Parliament. The Empire has a tripartite system where the Executive, Legislative and Judicial systems are all separate from one another. All three are part of the Parliament, but there is relatively little interaction between the three. All Citizens of the Empire are entitled to its protection and access to its services (Health Care, Transport, Police, Courts, Utilities etc.) and in return they entitle the Empire to their protection and services in the form of compulsory military service. Executive The Executive body is also known as the Muneris acts as the civil service and maintains the Empire's budgets, enforces its laws and runs its various services. Considered a paragon of efficiency the Muneris is highly effective in administering the Empire. Legislature The Legislative body is known as the Parliament and makes all of the laws of the Empire. Its members are elected to represent an area, usually a city ship or moon, for a period of 4 years. Political parties are however banned, all members of the parliament (MP's) must stand as independents. All Citizens must vote in elections. The Head of Parliament is elected from the MP's, again for 4 years and also acts as the Head of Government. The Parliament makes relatively few policy decisions as most agree the Empire runs pretty well. As such MP's are often more concerned with leading their constituency than the activities of the Parliament, most discussions and decisions of the Parliament relate to foreign policy and trade. Judiciary The Judiciary comprises of the various courts, judges and justices and is responsible for upholding the laws of the Empire. The Military of the Preliator Empire The military is split into two, the Imperial Navy and the Imperial Army. The Navy are responsible for all space born operations, the Army all surface operations. All Citizens are required to serve for 50 years in the military, usually this term of service starts immediately after a Citizen finishes their education. For the rank system used by the Empire see Preliator Military Ranks. Imperial Navy : The Imperial Navy includes the Imperial Marines and operates all of the Empire's fleet. Naval warships are either fast sleek patrol craft used to police the Empire or the rightly feared Battlecarriers of the Imperial Grand Fleet. The Navy has atmosphere capable craft, usually used for planetary landings and bombings in support of Imperial Army units. The Navy also maintains and crews the Army's transports. The Imperial Navy's HQ and flagship is the City Ship HIMS Decimator. The Imperial Navy Auxiliary operates and maintains all of the City Ships, however they are not normally under the direct command of the Imperial Navy but under the Member of Parliament for the ship, however in times of war the Navy can take direct command of all city ships. Imperial Army : The Imperial Army is designed around holding or taking a world quickly, and with little loss to life or equipment. Capable of switching from a massive bombardment to lightning strikes in an instant the Army is ususally engaged in extensive (and by other measures extreme) training operations that resemble total war on a planetary scale. The Imperial Army has the exlcusive use of the moon Crepidus, which is the primary training world for the Imperial Army. The Army's HQ is the City Ship HIMS Vigilant. The Systems of the Preliator Empire : The Empire consists of only one system, the Mu Arae System, most of the Empire's population live on City Ships but there are numerous facilities on the various moons of Mu Arae b and e. Normally this would preclude the Empire from being considered a major player, however its successful withdrawal from the senate has drawn attention form many other factions. History The Second Age Formed by the experiments of the Terran Empire the Empire's birth was one of practicality. The First Emperor, Augustus I assumed command of the race now known as Homo Sapiens Novus and ordered the construction of the first City Ships. The Empire's history was then one of a long and proud military tradition, fighting against the enemies of the Terran Empire long after the Terran Empire collapsed. However keeping historical records was not considered important during this turbulent time so little is known about this period outside the legends of the Empire. In an act of self preservation the Empire applied for membership of the Galactic Senate. During the Empire's membership of the Senate the Empire engaged in few operations however upon Emperor Titus I's declaration of withdrawal the Senate declared war on the Empire. This war ended after the battle of Urbanus, thanks to the annihilation of a Senate fleet the Empire has been recognised as a non-member. Since then the Empire made several attacks on the lawless systems of the Haptic Gate, Milos, Utrank and Ligaris in very successful attempts to eliminate pirate and smuggler activity. The Third Age Emperor Titus I is known to have a grand vision now that the Empire has reliable FTL drives. What that vision is, and how bold, is a matter of great interest to the other factions. All that is known about it is that it requires a new City Ship. Category:Empire